Джейсон Хадсон
ЦРУ |рождение = 26 марта 1932 |место рождения = Вашингтон, США |прозвище = Мистер "Тень" Бессердечный ублюдок |смерть = 20 декабря 1989 года |место смерти = Панама |оружие = M1911, CZ75, Арбалет, M16, AUG, FAMAS, Энфилд, HK21, FN FAL, AK-47 и другое оружие, используемое в игре |озвучивание = Илья Исаев}} Джейсон Хадсон — один из главных персонажей Call of Duty: Black Ops. Специальный агент ЦРУ, куратор Алекса Мэйсона. Джейсон Хадсон появляется также в Call of Duty: Black Ops II, где является напарником Мэйсона и Вудса, помогая им в поимке Рауля Менендеса. Биография Ранняя жизнь Джейсон Хадсон родился в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия 26 марта 1932 года. Он был членом армии США в составе 101-й воздушно-десантной дивизии. Служил в Корее и принимал участие в . С почётом уволен в запас в 1955 году. После ухода из армии, Хадсон поступил в университет Джорджтауна, специализация психологии и политологии. Государственная служба Джейсон Хадсон был завербован прямо из университета, благодаря отзывам коллег и бывшего советника первых лиц государства Маршалла Брайанта. Хадсон является прекрасным тактиком и стратегом. Его высокий уровень IQ помогает солдатам на поле боя. Он заслужил большое доверие в глазах оперативников из ЦРУ и несомненно его ждало большое будущее, учитывая недюженные способности к командованию и ведению боя. О Хадсоне говорят: "Когда говорит Джейсон, вы не можете его не слушать.". Хотя работа Хадсона держит его вдали от линии фронта, он всё же остаётся прекрасным солдатом, особенно когда дело требует смекалки, хитрости и изящества. В 1963 году Джейсон Хадсон становится куратором Алекса Мэйсона и сопровождает его в Пентагон вместе с министром обороны США Робертом Макнамарой, чтобы встретиться с президентом Кеннеди. Сам Хадсон в заседании не участвовал, но имел право допуска. thumb|145px|Во Вьетнаме Вьетнам В 1968 году была создана Спецгруппа аналитической разведки, которая занималась разведкой, диверсиями, захватом, а также изучением присутствия Советов в Лаосе. Хадсон участвует в "жарких боях" вместе с Мэйсоном и Вудсом, защищая Кхесань. Допрос Кларка и охота за Штайнером Позже, Хадсон и Григорий Уивер отправляются в Коулун, Гонконг, где пытают доктора Дэниела Кларка, инженера-химика, который участвовал в стабилизации смертоносного газа "Нова-6". Кларк рассказывает о нацистском учёном Фридрихе Штайнере — создателе того самого газа, и раскрывает его местоположение: горы Ямантау на Урале, перед как получить пулю в голову. Отряд "Кило-1" (Хадсон, Уивер, Брукс, Харрис) отправился на базу Ямантау, но, проникнув туда, Штайнера не обнаружил. На самом деле он находился на острове Возрождения. Группа агентов ЦРУ отправилась на остров. Алекс Мэйсон под воздействием Резнова и таинственных цифр отправился туда же. Мэйсон находит Штайнера первым и, провозглашая себя Виктором Резновым, убивает Штайнера. Хадсон и Уивер лишь наблюдают за расправой, после чего, они захватывают его и везут на допрос. Допрос Мэйсона и штурм Русалки thumb|200px|Джейсон Хадсон во время допроса После смерти Штайнера Хадсон с Уивером постоянно допрашивали Мэйсона. Хадсон понимает, что Никита Драгович промыл мозги Мэйсону потоками цифр, дабы запрограммировать его стать "спящим агентом". Однако всё это было безрезультатно. Он говорит Мэйсону, что Виктор Резнов погиб при побеге из Воркуты, а его появление в голове Алекса было лишь результатом "промывания мозгов". Резнов запрограммировал Мэйсона, чтобы тот убил Драговича, Кравченко и Штайнера, тем самым прикрыв задачу Драговича. Когда Хадсону удалось восстановить память Мэйсона, он ещё раз воспроизводит таинственные числа. Это побудило в сознании Алекса вспомнить, где расположена станция связи, корабль "Русалка" у побережья Кубы. На рассвете команда начинает штурм "Русалки". Захватив корабль, Мэйсон и Хадсон понимают, что станция находится под самим судном. Хадсон запрашивает авиаудар, но Мэйсон настаивает на том, чтобы они проникли на станцию и убили Драговича. Агенты ликвидируют Драговича, а позже всплывают наверх. Уивер заявляет о победе, но Мэйсон не уверен в этом. Операция Харидбой В соответствии с , Алекс Мэйсон никогда полностью не оправился от промывания мозгов, и по-прежнему слышит голос Резнова. Это делало его лицом, представляющий интерес для ЦРУ, которое решило, что Мэйсон представляет угрозу для национальной безопасности. Григорий Уивер и Джейсон Хадсон также стали людьми, которыми было заинтересовано правительство, ибо они имели связи с Мэйсоном. Позже, Уивер, Мэйсон и Хадсон бежали в Южную Африку. 28 октября 1978 года ЦРУ сформировало рабочую группу вместе с МИ-6, чтобы найти и ликвидировать агентов Уивера, Мэйсона и Хадсона. Операцию окрестили "Харибдой". Галерея Call of Duty: Black Ops Данные Хадсона.png|Фрагмент досье Хадсон1.jpg|В Пентагоне Jason Hudson Pentagon BO.jpg| Hudson_1.JPG|Хадсон в Кхесани 18188orig.jpg|Схож с Брюсом Hudson with his sunglasses on in Revelations.jpg|Хадсон в Откровениях Hudson in the Rusalka BO.jpg|Джейсон Хадсон во время штурма "Русалки" Hudson and his diving gear.jpg Mason's_Interrogator_Hudson.jpg|Хадсон в комнате для допросов Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Хадсон в бо2.PNG|Хадсон в Black Ops II Хадсон в 80-ые.JPG Hudson_Old_Wounds_BOII.png|В Афганистане Hudsson death bo2.png Интересные факты * У Хадсона нож на груди, такое же расположение ножа и у капитана МакМиллана. * Хадсон очень похож на голливудского актёра Брюса Уиллиса (см. галерею). * На внешности Хадсона базируется внешность Пентагонского вора. Также, на зомби с карты Пять одета такая же одежда, как у Хадсона. То есть, брюки и рубашка с галстуком. * Хадсон — типичный представитель ЦРУ. * Хадсон похож на майора Гордона из WaW. Возможно, Хадсон был срисован с Гордона. * Является комментатором Black Ops. * Мэйсон не очень любит Хадсона, называя его ублюдком и т.д. * Если в последней миссии собрать все магнитофоны и посмотреть данные, то в них говорится, что Мэйсон, Хадсон и Уивер стали угрозой для США. * Хадсон имеет внешнее сходство с Сэндманом из MW3. Возможно, Сэндман был срисован с Хадсона. * В меню игрок может зарегистрировать профиль Хадсона с именем пользователя: jhudson и пароль: BRYANT1950. * На счете Хадсона также можно найти письмо от неизвестной (возможно, это его жена) помеченой как "А". В письме говориться, что она бросает Хадсона, потому что он больше заботиться о стране и ЦРУ, чем о ней. * В компьютерном почтовом ящике Хадсона есть четыре сообщения от Джона Трента. Джон Трент был человеком, который послал угрожающее сообщение Джону Кеннеди за день до его убийства. * В Числах Хадсон говорит те же слова Кларку, какие он говорит и Мэйсону: "Дайте нам, что мы хотим, и мы гарантируем Вашу безопасность." * В одной из миссий Call of Duty: Black Ops II Хадсон говорит, что у него есть двое детей. * К 2025-у году Вудс крайне ненавидел и винил Хадсона в событиях в Панаме. * В Black Ops II внешность Хадсона слегка отличается от той, какой она была в Black Ops (глаза не столь сужены, нос изменил форму). Это вызвано тем, что персонажа в ориг. версии озвучивает не Эд Харрис, а Майкл Китон. en:Jason Hudson Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Black Ops Категория:Персонажи Black Ops II Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Американцы Категория:SOG Категория:Погибшие протагонисты Категория:Погибшие в 1989 году